Many products such as purses, wallets, bags, belts, hats, shoes, and other clothing and accessories have logos, names, symbols, or emblems attached to their surfaces in a manner that ensures a luxurious and elegant appearance and helps to increase the product's marketability. For example, a logo, name, symbol, or emblem may be engraved on a component such as a metal plate or tag, which is then attached to the surface of the product. In some cases, a metal plate displaying a logo, name, symbol, or emblem is attached to the product's surface (which may be made of leather, plastic, etc.) using an adhesive. In other products, a metal plate displaying the logo, name, symbol, or emblem includes a male or female component of an attachment mechanism. A hole is drilled through the product's material, and the plate is coupled to a corresponding male or female component in order to affix the metal plate to the product's surface. However, these existing methods have several disadvantages. For example, use of adhesives can be unreliable and does not guarantee permanent adhesion. Many components (such as male/female components) which are joined by force are vulnerable to subsequent separation by a strong pull or powerful impact.